13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Always Waiting for the Next Bad News
Always Waiting for the Next Bad News is the ninth episode of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Justin Foley and Seth Massey as the main suspects in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis The cops name Clay as a person of interest in the murder. Ani catches Justin in a lie after learning Bryce bailed him out of a dangerous situation. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Clay talks to Justin about the bottle of Oxycodone that he found in Justin's shaving cream bottle. Justin says that he took it from Bryce's stash and it was a one-time thing, during Bryce's funeral, because he didn't know how to deal with his grief. Clay tells Ani about Bryce’s Oxycodone stash, but Ani says that Bryce wasn't doing drugs. She knows this because the cops did a search of his room after finding the steroid stash and they didn't find anything else. Clay is upset that Justin clearly has been lying. Clay has officially been named a person of interest in Bryce's murder case. A reporter even shows up at Monet's to ask Clay questions. Justin rushes to his defense. Justin and Jessica finally announce that they are officially together. Alex asks Justin how he feels knowing that he’s been secretly using drugs behind her back. Justin freaks out and breaks up with Jess. He doesn't tell her about the drugs but he tells her that he cheated on her. Jess gets suspicious and doesn't believe him. Justin has not only been taking drugs, but he's also been selling them on the side to pay back his ex step-dad, Seth. In a flashback, Justin is arrested for drug use. He ends up calling Bryce to bail him out. Bryce finds out about Justin's problem with Seth, so he pays Seth $5,000 to get him off Justin's back. Bryce also gives Justin Oxycodone so that he can taper off of the heroin. Justin admits everything to Clay. He also tells Clay that he thinks he's the reason Bryce is dead- for getting him involved with Seth. Justin received a text that day that Bryce's body was found that said "I'm coming for you next." Clay, Justin, and Ani decide to go look for evidence at Seth's house to prove that he is the murderer. They find Bryce's watch, which looks suspicious, but Seth claims that Justin gave it to him in exchange for drugs. Back at home, Clay catches Justin using drugs in the bathroom. Justin admits that he did steal the watch from Bryce’s room the day of his funeral. In another flashback, Zach encourages Justin to join the football team again. When Justin couldn’t keep up because he was taking drugs, Zach helped him. Zach also "takes care" of it when the whole team gets drug tested and Justin knows that he will fail. Clay and Justin talk it out about the drugs. Clay doesn't know why Justin hasn't told him anything and Clay tells Justin that he would do anything for him. Clay gives him his own Oxycodone prescription. At the end of the episode, Clay calls Olivia Baker back about something. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Matthew Alan as Seth Massey *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Brandon Scott as Coach Kerba Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes